


Shey

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: You’re a single mom, trying to make a life for you and your daughter, Shey, in the chaos of the newly formed Resistance. Things begin to change when your daughter befriends Poe Dameron, the Resistance’s best pilot and local flyboy.  With the looming threat of the First Order on the horizon inching ever closer, there’s no telling what will happen next. ON HIATUS.





	1. Chapter 1

           Poe walked out of the command center breathing a sigh of relief.  He had just finished giving his mission report to Leia. It had been a long mission, and he was spent.  He wasn’t sleepy per say, but he knew he was worn pretty thin.  Leia had insisted he take some time off and begrudgingly he had to agree with her. 

           He made his way to the hanger, wanting to check in with the mechanic about his X-Wing when he heard a string of familiar happy beeps coming from just outside.

           He turned his head, ready to greet his little orange droid, only to find it wasn’t directed at him.  

           BB-8 was sitting next to a little girl, chirping excitedly up at her.  

           Poe recognized her immediately as your daughter, but he couldn’t remember her name.

           Poe had known you in the academy, not friends per say, but rather friendly competitors. You gained a reputation as a brilliant flyer, and more than once he had heard your name get thrown around next to his as to who was truly the best. He never got the opportunity to test that theory though.  He had graduated a few years before you did and by the time you joined the Resistance, you had hung up your flight suit and replaced it with a communications uniform. You had also brought along your daughter, and that more or less answered the question as to why.  Poe had to respect that.

          Your daughter was doing handstands, grinning widely at BB-8 as she did so.

           The droid whistled impressed and tried to copy her.  Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep balance on his round head and only continued to roll.  The girl let out a loud laugh before rubbing the droid’s head.

           Poe smiled at the sight and walked over to the pair.

           BB-8’s head perked up instantly at seeing him and rolled over beeping at a rapid pace.  Poe knelt to the droid’s level giving him an affectionate pat on the head.

           “I know, I saw,” Poe said.  “Better luck next time bud.”

          He looked up then, seeing the little girl standing at a shy distance.

          “Who’s your friend,” he asked.

          BB-8 turned his head and whistled for her to come over.

          The girl was cautious, but seemed to trust BB-8 enough to do so.

          “Hi,” Poe said with a kind smile.  “I’m Poe, what’s your name?”

          “Shey,” she said. “I’m sorry.  My mommy says I need to stay out of people’s way while they’re working, but BB-8 didn’t look like he was working and he wanted to play and I wanted to play so I thought it was okay, and…”

          “It is okay,” Poe said, cutting her off.

          She was talking so fast, he was worried she might pull something.

          “Really?” she asked.

          “Yeah, you were keeping him company while I was working, I really appreciate that,” he said, smiling. “Those were some pretty cool handstands by the way.”

          Her eyes lit up, and all signs of shyness evaporated in an instant.  

          “I’m getting really good,” she said excitedly. “I can do cartwheels too.  You want to see?”

          She didn’t give him time to respond as she immediately stepped back and started turning on her hands.  She didn’t quite get her legs all the way up in the air, but she smiled proudly as she landed back on her feet and Poe applauded.

          “Wow! That’s amazing!”

          BB-8 joined in with his own trill of beeps and whistles.

          Shey beamed at them like it was the highest praise she could ever receive.

          “I can do more stuff,” she insisted, “but my mommy says I shouldn’t do it on the concrete. I’ll split my head open.”

          “Well, your mommy sounds like a very smart lady.”

          She gave an enthusiastic nod in agreement.

          “She is, but she can be bossy sometimes.”

          Poe had to fight back a laugh as he tried to find the most diplomatic way to respond.  Luckily, he didn’t have to as soon, your voice could be heard calling Shey’s name.

          Shey turned her head, waving to you before looking back at Poe.

          “Can I play with BB-8 again?” she asked.

          “Absolutely,” he said, “just so long as BB-8 is okay with that.”

          The droid whistled his approval, causing Shey to smile.

          “I’ll come by tomorrow,” she said, and ran off to meet her mom.  “It was nice to meet you!”

          In a matter of seconds, she had cross the entire runway and was scooped up in her mother’s arms.  Poe couldn’t make out what Shey was saying, but he could tell she was talking very quickly and animatedly pointed towards him and BB-8. You turned you head to him and gave a tired, but appreciative smile and wave.  Poe waved back in acknowledgement.  You then set Shey back on the ground and the two of you walked on back home. 

* * *

          Shey was true to her word came by mid-afternoon the next day, and the next day, and the day after that.  She became just a common a face around the hangers as any one of the mechanics. BB-8 was just as excited to see her and, so long as Poe didn’t need the droid, he was happy to let the girl play with him.  

          He caught on quickly enough that she didn’t have a lot of friends around the base.  There were other kids of course, but most of them were kids of the older officers and just hitting their teen years.  Either that, or they were just babies the oldest being about two, and even they were scheduled to move somewhere off base, far away from the action as most of the Resistance families were.

          Shey was the odd one out. And from what he saw of her interactions with BB-8 as well as BB-8’s own accounts of how they sometimes talked, but he had promised not to tell anybody what she said to him, not even Poe, it was clear what Shey wanted, what she needed, was a friend.  

          So, on those occasions where he did need BB-8, for repairs or tune-ups, he didn’t have the heart to separate them.  Shey normally sat on one of the workbenches swinging her legs and asking him questions about what he was doing and how he was doing it.  He always answered her questions, pointing out different parts of the ship and showing her which tools to use and so on.  She was an eager learner and soon enough she had a tool in her hand tightening a few of the bolts while Poe watched her carefully to make sure she didn’t slip off the side of the wing.

           She was always quite pleased with herself, telling him how her mom told her everyone had to do their part around the base and that no job was too small.  

           He also found, he was starting to like you more and more.

           He didn’t really talk to you, oddly enough.  The routine had sprung up so naturally and so quickly, there wasn’t really any point in questioning it.  Every afternoon Shey would stop by to either see BB-8 or watch Poe work, and every evening you would swing by to pick her up on your way home.

           You were always kind whenever you stopped by, making a point to thank him and have Shey thank him as well.  It was clear how exhausted you were, but you put on a good front for your daughter. He suspected you had a lot of practice keeping a strong face in front of her.  

          He wanted to talk to you more, but in a strange way he felt it wasn’t his place to start that conversation.  Shey was your kid, and if you wanted him more involved then it was your call, not his.  

          Still, he got a pretty good sense of who you were just in how Shey talked about you.  She always seemed to mention you at some point, like how you were showing her how to braid her hair, or a song you liked to sing, or how she sometimes to sat with you in the command center while you worked.

          “It’s boring,” Shey lamented.  “I have to be quite so not to bother people, but mommy always makes sure I have drawing stuff.  I’m getting really good.  Do you want to see?”

          Poe told her he did and in a flash, she came back with an arm full of paper filled with drawings of different people and places around the base, but mostly of Shey and you.

          “Are there any with your dad?” he asked.

          Shey’s face fell and he immediately regretted the question.

          “No. I don’t really remember him,” she said simply.  “Mommy said he left when I was just a baby.  She says he’s too busy to visit, but I think she’s lying. I don’t think he likes me.”

          She didn’t cry, but there was an obvious hurt in her voice, and an acceptance that sounded too old on her.

          Poe felt his heart tighten as well as the sudden urge to find the bastard and punch him right in the nose.

          “Well, I like you,” he said gently.

          “Really?” she asked with wide eyes.

          “Yep, and from what you’ve told me, I know your mommy loves you very much.”

          She smiled then and nodded in agreement.

          “I know.”

          Unfortunately, it had to come to an end.  Leia put him back on active duty and soon enough he was called away on a mission with the rest of Black Squadron. Before he left, he made sure to go by the command center first.  

           He found you sitting at your station, typing away on the computer while Shey sat on the floor beside you drawing something.  She didn’t have class that day and had wanted to spend that morning with you before going to see Poe.

           Shey looked up from her drawing, her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw him and BB-8 at his side.

           “BB-8!” she shouted, jumping to her feet.

           Several of the other officers spun their heads in their direction.  It was then Shey seemed to realize her mistake.

           “I mean hello BB-8, Commander Dameron,” she said, quieter this time and she gave him a salute.

           Poe couldn’t help but laugh a little and saluted back.

          He glanced over at you and noted, how you were trying your best not to laugh by covering your hand over your face.

          “What are you doing here?” Shey asked.

          “Well, I wanted to make sure BB-8 got to say goodbye before we left,” he said.

          BB-8 gave a string of beeps and the brightness in Shey’s expression began to fade.

          “You’re leaving?” she asked.

          Poe gave a small nod.  

          Shey looked him up and down as if finally noticing the bright orange flight suit he was wearing before looking back up at him.

          “Where are you going?”

          She sounded so small all of the sudden, and Poe felt a spike of guilt go through him.

          “That’s actually a secret,” he said, kneeling to her level. “I promised General Organa I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

          “Why do you have to go?”

          “Well, General Organa told me to, and that’s my job.”

          “But why?” she repeated.

          Poe opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t find the words to explain it.  Shey wasn’t just getting upset at him, she was getting angry.

          “Shey,” you said gently.  

          The little girl immediately turned her attention toward you, her eyes beginning to water.

          “Sweetheart, remember what I told you about people doing their part?”

          Shey didn’t say anything, but nodded slowly.

          “Well, this is Commander Dameron’s part,” you continued. “He listens to General Organa and he goes off the fight the bad guys.  So, in order to do his part, he has to leave sometimes.”

          “Well, can BB-8 stay?” she asked hopefully.

          “No sweetie,” you said, shaking your head. “BB-8 is part of it too.  They’re a team.”

          Shey looked to BB-8 who gave his own whistle of confirmation.  She looked between the droid and Poe, and nodded in understanding.

          “But you’ll come back right?” she asked.

          “Of course,” Poe said, with a soft smile. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

          “Promise?”

          “Promise.”

          Shey nodded and before he could react, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  He glanced up at you not really knowing what to do.

          You just smiled, giving him an encouraging nod.  He smiled a bit and hugged the little girl back before rising to his feet.

          Shey then turned to BB-8, kneeling down before hugging the droid too.

          “You make sure Commander Dameron doesn’t get in trouble,” Shey ordered firmly.

          BB-8 trilled a promise and Poe had to fight back a laugh from his throat.

          He looked to you appreciating the soft smile on your face as you watched your daughter.  Your eyes then turned to him. 

         There was something in your look he couldn’t quite place. It was as if you had just figured out the answer to a question that had been bothering you for some time.

          You got up from your chair and walked over to him, sticking out your hand.

          “Good luck Commander,” you said.

          He took it and instantly felt a warmth spread through his fingers and all the way through his body. He glanced at you, wondering if you felt it as well.

          Your face gave away nothing, but there was something in your eyes that told him there was a lot more to your words than a simply good luck.

          He gave your hand a light squeeze in reassurance.  He was going to come back, no matter what.

          “Thank you,” he said.

          You dropped his hand then, and he felt it instantly grow cold at the loss. He then looked down at Shey, gave her one last smile, and walked out of the command center with BB-8 on his heels.  

* * *

          A week later, Poe returned with a battered X-Wing, an exhausted squad, and a droid in serious need of a new paint job, but it was done.  The mission had been a success and everyone had made it back with all their limbs still attached.

          “This is Black Leader reporting in,” Poe said as they reached D’Qar’s atmosphere. “Everyone is accounted for.”

          “It’s good to hear your voice Commander,” you said over his headset. “I’ll inform the General of your arrival.  Do you need any medical assistance?”

          He felt himself smile at the well-hidden concern in your voice.

          “We’re all good,” he said.  “Some of the mechanics have their work cut out for them though.”

          “Duly noted,” you said, your own smile obvious in your tone.  “Over and out.”

          In a matter of minutes everyone was back on the ground and out of their X-Wings. The entire squadron made their excuses to head straight to their bunks and to the showers.  Poe couldn’t blame them.  He wanted to go himself, but he still had to check in with Leia before he did so.

           Soon enough BB-8 was lowered back to the ground and the pair of them made their way to the command center.  They were only part way down the runway, when a small blur came running towards them.

          “BB-8!” Shey shouted.

          The droid heard her and rolled down the concrete as fast as his little body could carry him.

          Shey knelt to the ground, embracing the droid, before pulling back to look him over.

          “You’re all dirty,” she said, using her hands to wipe off the dirt.  “What happened? Are you okay?”

          BB-8 started tell her everything he could in a rushed blur of whistles and beeps. Shey stared at him completely enraptured by his story, completely oblivious to Poe’s presence. He might had been insulted if it wasn’t so cute.

          It was then he noticed you standing behind her, giving him a kind smile.

          “Hi,” Poe said, wishing the instant the word left his mouth he had thought of something better to say.

          “Hi,” you said, your smile only broadening as you caught on to his embarrassment.

          Shey then looked up as if finally noticing he was there too.

          “Poe!” she exclaimed just before running up to him and hugging his legs.

          “She was asking me every day when you and BB-8 were coming back in,” you explained.  “She wanted to see you as soon as you landed.”

          “So much has happened!” Shey exclaimed, pulling away.  “I climbed a tree and almost broke my wrist and then Rian had to get me out and…”

          Poe let out a laugh, his exhaustion from the mission leaving his body as he looked down at her.

          “I want to hear everything,” he said, “but first I got to go see General Organa, okay?”

          Shey nodded vigorously.

          “Okay. Oh, I know! You can come over for dinner.”

          She turned to you with wide hopeful eyes.

          “Can he mom?” she begged. “Can he come over for dinner?”

          “Well, we don’t know if the Commander has any plans,” you said, glancing at him with an apologetic look.

          Poe tried to look nonchalant as he gave a small shrug.

          “I don’t, really.”

          “See he doesn’t.”  Shey added.

          “But I don’t want to put you out of your way,” he continued politely.

          “No, you won’t,” Shey insisted. “Mommy wanted to ask you herself, but she said it would be better if I asked.  Didn’t you mommy?”

          Poe’s eyes widened in surprised as looked back up at you.

          You didn’t say anything as your entire face went red and you tried to cover it by placing your hand over your mouth.

          That was all the answer he needed as a broad smile spread across his face.

          “Well if that’s the case…” he said teasingly.

          You took a deep breath, trying to regain what was left of your dignity before shaking your head.  

          “Dinner is at seven,” you said. “Just feel free to stop by whenever you’re done with the General.”

          “I’ll be there,” he promised.

          You nodded, and turned to leave gesturing for Shey to follow you.

          Shey gave him one last smile and trailed after you with a small skip in her step as she did so.

          Poe watched the pair of you go until you were out of sight.  He then looked down at the droid at his feet, nodding his head to the command center.

          “C’mon,” he said, “the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get ourselves cleaned up.”

          BB-8 beeped something and Poe had to smile in agreement.

          “Yeah, I think Y/N seems nice too.” 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

          Poe ended up being a little later than he intended. 

          It wasn’t due to the general holding him back, rather his own nerves. He couldn’t say why exactly.  You just invited him to dinner. There were no expectations from either of you.  

          He had been shot at, shot down, and nearly blown to kingdom more times than he cared to admit, and yet one evening with you was making him pace the floor. He cleaned himself up, dressed and re-dressed, and attempted to calm his hair into something presentable.  

          It wasn’t helping that BB-8 had noticed his pacing and gave him a series of well-meaning beeps of encouragement.  

          Eventually he gave up and settled on the cleanest shirt and pants he could find before rushing out the door with BB-8 on his heels.

          He walked past the barracks and through part of the forest until he came across a small cluster of temporary housing units.  

          There weren’t many, only about twenty in total. All of which were scattered in clusters of four around the small clearing.  He knew they had been brought in for some of the officers or any other soldiers with families.  He wandered down the line until he spotted the one with Shey sitting on the doorstep.

          She looked up as he approached.  A wide smile spread across her face as she ran over to him.

          “You came,” she said excitedly.  “I told mommy you would.  She said you would be busy, but I said you’d come and then I remembered you didn’t know which one was our house and I wanted to make a sign, but then mommy said I should just wait and…”

          Poe felt some of the tension in his shoulders leave him as the girl rambled on and he let out a small chuckle.

          “Well I really appreciate the welcome, thank you.”

          BB-8 gave a small whistle to agree and the girl beamed at both of them.  She then unexpectedly grabbed his hand and started leading him to the door.

          “Mommy,” Shey called. “Poe is here!”

          As she pulled him in, he took a moment to look around at the tiny space. In front of him was a small living room, dining room combination which seemed only meant for two people at the most.  It was sparsely furnished with a small couch, and a table and chairs with toys and drawing supplies pushed to the corners of the room.  To his left was a tiny corridor with three doors which he imagined led to the refresher and the two bedrooms.  To his right was the kitchen where you stood beside the stove.

          You looked mildly surprised at him being there, but your expression soon changed into a kind smile.

          “Nice of you to join us,” you said.  “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, dinner is almost ready.  I hope you like pasta.”

          “Sounds great,” Poe said, feeling some of his nerves come back to him.

          A small tug at his pant leg moved his attention downward to Shey looking up at him.

          “Is it okay if me and Bee Bee played for a bit?” she asked.

          His immediate instinct was to say yes, but he quickly remembered where he was and looked to you for an answer.  You gave a look of appreciation before nodding.

          “Not too long,” you warned.  “You’re going to need time to clean up before dinner.”

          Shey let out a small squeal of delight and soon she was heading towards the door with BB-8 right behind her.

          “And stay in the light of the house. It’s dark out there.” you called.

          “Yes mommy!”

          And with a hard slam of the door, she was gone.

          There was a small pause as you and Poe turned your heads back to each other. First a smile and then both of you started to laugh.  

          “Do you need help with anything?” Poe asked.

          You gave the offer a brief moment of thought. For a moment, he was sure you were going to say no. But, you nodded your head toward the counter, with a half-smile.

          “The lettuce still needs to be cut for the salad, if you’re up for it.”

          The space in the kitchen didn’t leave much wiggle room, but he was able to find space along the counter beside you.  He pulled out the knives and other vegetables, and got to work with only minor instructions from you. You stayed in a comfortable silence only broken by the low rumble of the boiling pot.  

          Poe was surprised how at ease he became now he was actually in your home.  He thought maybe it was because you had foresight to actually give him something to do, but it was more than that.  There was an aura of calm around you he had only gotten glimpses of whenever you came to pick up Shey or he saw you working in the command center.  

          It was certainly different from the time he knew you in the academy.  Back then you always seemed to be doing something whether it be partying with other cadets or showing off some new trick in your X-Wing. It was hard to imagine you were the same person.  Of course, a lot of things had changed since then.  

          “I think just a few more minutes, and it should be done,” you said.

          You lifted the lid off the pot of sauce and Poe felt his mouth start to water at the smell.

          “It looks great,” he said. “Thank you for inviting me. I can’t tell you the last time I had a home cooked meal.”

          “Well, it is the literal least I could do after everything,” you said. “I can’t help feeling I kind of dropped Shey on you.”

          “You didn’t drop her on me,” he assured. “She kind of did it herself.”

          You let out a soft laugh, and Poe felt his heart beat just a little faster at the sound.

          “Yeah, she does that sometimes,” you said, half-way between amused and embarrassed at your child’s shenanigans.

          Poe only smiled and shook his head.

          “I don’t mind,” he said. “She’s a good kid.  You’re doing an amazing job.”

          You met his eyes then with an odd look, as if unsure if he was being sincere. He held your gaze, trying to tell you without words that he meant it. Your expression shifted then, and he caught just a hint of a blush on your cheeks.

          “Thanks,” you said softly.

          A small smile came to his lips.  It was good to know he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

          “But it does seem weird we haven’t really talked,” you continued.

          “Fair enough,” Poe admitted.  “What do you want to know?”

          You gave the question a long moment of thought before answering.

          “What have you been up to?”

          He couldn’t stop the small laugh from escaping his lips as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

          “Besides saving the galaxy, not much,” he said.  “You?”

          You rolled your eyes.

          “Besides raising a kid, not much,” you said. “Just trying to save the galaxy too.”

          “Sounds like we’ve both been pretty busy.”

          You huffed out a laugh, shaking your head.

          “Understatement.”  

          The two of you continued your easy back and forth to the point where Poe hardly remembered why he was there in the first place, at least, until the pot started to boil over.

          “Shoot!” you cursed, pulling the pot off the heat.  “Stand back.”

          Poe did as he was told as you carried to the pot over to the sink and poured the noodles into the colander.  You then opened up the window above the sink and called out into the front yard.

          “Shey! Dinner’s ready!”

          “Coming!”

          Poe heard the faint sounds of feet and the beeps of his droid come up the stairs before the door swung open.

          “Shoes,” you warned.

          Shey stopped right in front of the door and wiped her feet vigorously on the mat before coming in.  BB-8 followed her lead, rolling back and forth to try and get off the dirt as well.

          “Can I help?” Shey asked.

          You shook your head.

          “I’m almost done sweetie, just remember to wash your hands.”  

          “I know.”

          She came into the kitchen. At first, Poe thought she was going to wash her hands in the sink, but instead, she took hold of his hands and started leading him out.

          “C’mon, refresher is this way,” she said matter-of-factly. “You have to wash your hands too.”

          His opened his mouth in surprise as he looked to you, unsure of what to do. You were no help at all as you just smiled at the pair of them, trying to fight down a laugh.

          “She’s right,” you said.  

          He couldn’t think of a counter argument and let the girl pull him into the refresher to clean up. Once again Poe found himself in a very tight space but made do as Shey gave him very precise instructions on how to wash his hands. Apparently, he did rather well, earning him a bright smile from the girl before they both walked back out.

          By then, the plates had already been set and you were placing the last of the food on the table.  Shey took her spot while you poured him and yourself a glass of wine.

          “I hope this is alright,” you said. “I wasn’t sure if you drank this stuff.”

          Poe shrugged, giving you an easy smile.

          “I’ll try anything once.”

          It turned out to be rather good, along with the rest of the meal. He had been completely serious when he said he couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal which hadn’t been previously frozen.

          Of course, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to finish it.  As soon as he sat down Shey started asking him questions about his mission and where he was and what he was doing.  He answered them as best he could, but anything he left out only seemed to spur her on.  Thankfully, you ran interference and explaining how his work had to be kept secret.  She seemed to understand quickly enough, and once Poe got her on what she had been doing while he was gone, she dropped the subject entirely.

          He did his best to listen, but he couldn’t help his eye from wandering across the table to you every now and again.  

          You remained fully engaged with your daughter, laughing and smiling along with her, asking the right questions and never making her feel unheard. He knew from his own interaction with Shey that you were a great mother, but seeing you now made him admire you even more.  He also couldn’t help but wonder how much of this you were doing on your own.

          “Mommy said you went to school together,” Shey said, pulling him once again into the conversation.

          “Yeah, we did, for a little while,” he said.

          “Were you friends?”

          Poe glanced at you feeling a small amount of guilt shoot through him.

          “Not really,” he admitted before turning back to Shey, “but we knew about each other.”

          “How?”

          “Well, I’m not sure if she told you this, but…”

          Paused for effect, leaning towards Shey as if he was about to tell her a deeply guarded secret.

          “Your mom was the best flyer in her year,” he said. “I had to keep track of the competition.”

          “Really?” Shey said, her eyes going wide in shock. “Was she better than you?”

          Poe let out a small laugh before glancing back at you.

          “You know, we never did figure that out,” he said jokingly.

          “Lucky for you,” you said, taking a strategic sip of your wine to hide your smirk.

          Poe felt the corner of his lip turn up as he caught the laughter in your eyes. There was the Y/N he knew from the academy; funny, smart, and just a little bit cocky.

          “But why weren’t you friends?” Shey asked. “You seem like friends.”

          “I don’t know,” Poe shrugged. “Guess I couldn’t get my head out of my cockpit.”

          “What does that mean?”

          He froze suddenly realizing exactly what he had just insinuated to a literal child. 

          “It means I was being stupid,” he said, attempting to back track.

          Shey frowned.

          “That’s a bad word.”

          He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was no way the pull himself out of the hole he had dug himself in.  Thankfully, you took pity on him.

          “I think what Poe means is that we both had other things we were doing,” you said patiently.  “We just never got the chance to get to know each other.”

          It took Shey a moment to process what you said, but eventually she got it.

          “Oh,” she nodded. “Well, you know each other now.  You can be friends.”

          Poe looked to you with a small smile.

          “I guess we can,” he said. “Do you want to be friends?”

          You were doing your best to repress the smile threatening to break across your face but failed miserably as you met his eyes and nodded.

          “I think that would be very nice.”

          There seemed to be a small shift in the conversation after that.  Shey started asking questions about what is was like in the academy.  Poe told some of his own stories, making sure to conveniently leave out parts not meant for innocent ears.  You told some stories as well and Poe couldn’t help but notice the obvious gaps in the narrative.  It only served to peek his curiosity on how much of a rebel you really were back in the day.  It explained why you joined the Resistance at least.  Eventually, the conversation faded, and the dishes began to be cleared away.

          “Let me help you with that,” he offered, taking some of the plates to the kitchen to wash.

          “No,” Shey protested.  “You’re the guest.  You’re supposed to relax. I can do it.”

          She took his plate form him and followed you into the kitchen, handing it to you before pulling out a small step stool to stand in front of the sink. BB-8 rolled just behind Shey, taking a spot next to her, whistling up at her as she worked.  

          Poe smiled at the sight but couldn’t help but feel a little useless as he stood in the doorway.

          “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do?” he asked.

           You considered him a moment, but seemed to realize there was no point in trying to get him to do nothing.  

          “You dry,” you said, handing him a towel. “I’ll put away.”  

          “Mom,” Shey whined. “You said we don’t make guests work.”

          “I want to help,” Poe said. “Everyone does their part, right?”

          The little girl scrunched up her face in thought, but couldn’t think of anything else to say.

          “Yeah,” she said, frowning slightly.  “Okay.”

          The three of you got into a steady rhythm after Shey had showed Poe the proper way to set the dishes in the rack.  It was only broken when you had decided to wash the pot instead of Shey, which was probably a good call.  The girl could barely lift it.  Soon, everything was dried and put away, and Shey let out a big yawn.

          “Okay big girl, time to go to bed,” you said, guiding her out of the kitchen.  

          “But I want to visit with Poe and BB-8 some more,” she protested.

          “We actually should head out kiddo,” Poe said, kneeling to her level. “The General still needs me to do some paper work and BB-8 needs to look over the ships.”

          “You mean like homework?” she asked, sounding disgusted with the thought.  

          “Yeah, like homework.”

          Shey nodded in understanding, but there was no hiding the disappointment in her face.

          “Hey, we can hang out tomorrow,” Poe offered. “Deal?”

          She gave the moment some thought, glancing between him and BB-8 before giving a small nod.

          “Okay.”

          She then threw her arms around Poe’s neck giving him a small hug.

          “I’m glad you’re back,” she said.

          Poe felt his heart tighten at the words, hugging her back lightly.

          “Yeah, me too,” he said.

          He pulled away giving the girl one last smile.

          “Sleep tight okay?”

          Shey nodded and Poe rose to his feet.

          “I’ll walk you out,” you offered, before turning to Shey.  “Go ahead at get your PJs on.”

          Shey look like she wanted to say something more but decided against it. She then turned to BB-8 and gave the droid a warm hug as well.

          “Goodnight BB-8,” she said.

          The droid gave her a small whistle goodnight as well before rolling out the door. You and Poe followed, stepping out into the night air.

          The lights from the houses, didn’t provide much visibility, but the moon more than made up for it as you and Poe made your way down the steps.  You stopped once you reached the bottom, taking a moment to breath as Poe turned to face you.

          “Thanks, again for inviting me,” he said.

          “Not a problem,” you said. “And, for future reference, if you ever want a home cooked meal again, you can just ask.”

          Poe felt his heart warm at the gesture as a smile spread across his face.

          “I might take you up on that.”

          There was a small pause and Poe felt his nerves come back to him.  The evening had proved better than he could have imagined. It left him wanting more and he knew he had to see you again, but, he hesitated.  

          You had Shey to think about.  He didn’t know where you stood with her father, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get in the middle of that. On the other hand, you were smart, beautiful, caring, and right there in front of him; he had to at least try.

          “I was actually thinking,” he said, “maybe next time we could do something. Just the two of us.”

          There was a pause as you stared at him with an unreadable expression.

          “You mean like a date?” you asked.

          Poe shifted awkwardly, and he could feel his palms start to sweat.

          “Yeah. Like a date.”

          There was another pause, but then, slowly, a shy smile formed on your lips.

          “Sure.”

          Poe let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

          “Really?”

          “Yeah,” you said, your smile widening, “but, I guess I should warn you, it’s been a while since I’ve gone a proper, date date.”

          “Honestly, me too,” he admitted. “I guess we’ve both had other priorities.”

          You gave him an ironic smile but nodded in agreement anyway.

          “You could say that.”

          The both of you laughed, neither quite able to look the other in the eye. Poe suddenly felt he was a teenager again, awkwardly asking for a first date.  He didn’t know why you seemed to bring out that side of him, but to his surprise, he didn’t mind.

          “So, Friday?” he asked.

          You nodded.

          “Friday works.”

          “Okay, Friday,” he repeated, failing to keep the permanent smile off her face. “Good.  I’ll meet you after work.”

          “Sounds perfect.”

           Deciding to leave before he could make a fool of himself, he gave you one last smile before turning and following after BB-8.  He didn’t know exactly what he was getting himself into, but he knew whatever happened next would be worth it. 

* * *

           You watched Poe as he left, giving yourself a moment to think.  

           You had just agreed to go on a date for the first time in years. Poe Dameron asked you out.  Commander Poe Dameron, of all people.  You took a deep breath and breathed out a sigh.  What had you gotten yourself into?

           You made your way back inside and towards Shey’s room, deciding to focus on the immediate present. 

           “Sweetie,” you asked, knocking on the door, “you in there?”

           “Yes.”

           You smiled, walking in to see her sitting on her bed already in her pajamas.

          “Did you brush your teeth?”

          “Uh huh.”

          “Let me see them.”

          She showed her teeth, allowing you to look them over.  You didn’t see any residue and you could just make out the smell of toothpaste.

          “Okay good,” you said, with a nod of approval.

          Shey nodded in turn, before sliding under the covers.  

          “What were you and Poe talking about?” she asked.

          Your eyes went wide, looking down at her in surprise.

          “What?”

          “I heard you guys talking,” she explained. “What were you talking about?”

          You cursed inwardly.  You had forgotten about the window in the refresher.  Your stomach twisted uncomfortably, feeling some amount of guilt as well.  You hadn’t even run it by Shey before you said yes. You hadn’t even had the proper “dating” conversation. Still, you knew you had to be honest.

          “Not a lot,” you said, “we wished each other goodnight and Poe asked me if I wanted to go on a date.”

          Shey’s eyes lit up as she sat bolt upright in bed.

          “Really?! Did you say yes?”

          You let out a surprised laugh. That had not been the reaction you had been expecting.

          “I did.”

          “Yes!” she yelled, jumping up and down. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I told BB-8 you would! Where are you going? What are you going to do? Is it some place nice? It has to be someplace nice! Do you –”

          “Okay, okay, calm down,” you said, placing your hands on her shoulders and making her lie back. “He didn’t tell me where we’re going, but we are going on a date and we’re going to figure it out.”

          “But you’ll tell me about it right,” she asked.

          “Of course.”

          She seemed satisfied with your answer and settled back down into her pillows beaming up at you.

          You smiled at the sight, but, despite her excitement, you still felt unsure.

          “Are you really okay with this?” you asked gently. “With me dating?”

          She gave you an enthusiastic nod yes.

          “I like Poe, he’s nice.”

          You felt your heart melt a little at her words, and your expression softened.  

          “I think he’s nice too.”

          “Do you really like him?” Shey asked.

          “It’s a little early to tell,” you said carefully, “but yes, I like him so far.”

          “Good.  I know he likes you.”

          Your brows furrowed in confusion.

          “Why? Did he say something to you?”

          Shey shook her head, and shrugged.

          “No. He just looks at you funny.”

          A small blush crept onto your cheeks, but covered it as best you could as you tucked Shey in.

          “Try and get some sleep,” you said. “I don’t want to see your light on, okay?”

          Shey nodded stifling a yawn.  

          You leaned down and pressed a small kiss on her forehead.

          “I love you sweetie,” you said.

          “I love you too.”

          You smiled softly, turning off the light as you walked out.  

          You made your way into your room and sat down on the bed, letting your mind wander.

          Poe Dameron asked you out on a date.  The Resistance’s golden boy.  A classic flyboy in every sense of the word; charming and handsome, impulsive and dangerous.  

          You had learned your lesson about getting involved with flyboys, but somehow, this felt different.  Poe was respectful, and kind, and absolutely wonderful with Shey.  You couldn’t stop the ironic laugh from escaping your throat as you ran your hand over your face.  

          You were in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came sooner than you had expected, and your nerves were getting the better of you. 

You hadn’t realized just how long it had been since you had been on a date until you went into your wardrobe. The only thing even remotely appropriate was a single dress in the very back which was at least five years old. It still fit, and after a run through the wash you were able to get rid of the accumulated dust, but uncertainty still plagued you. 

It didn’t help that Poe had kept silent about his plans. You couldn’t imagine what he had come up with. You had heard stories around the academy about some of the stunts he would pull. One of your classmates talked about how he had taken her all the way to Coruscant, not for the food, but just for the view of the planet from space. Apparently, they had stayed out there until the sun came over the horizon washing away the lights on the planet below. She had also told you other events of the evening you wished you could burn from your memory.

You knew Poe must had grown out of some of his escapades since joining the Resistance, but it still gave you no clue as to what to expect. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, you got dressed and even decided to put on some light make up for the occasion. You finished quickly and walked out of your bedroom to see Shey drawing on the living room floor. She looked up at you as you walked in, giving you a huge smile.

“You look so pretty!”

You couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

“Thank you, sweetie,” you said. Before you could say anything more you heard a knock on the door. Opening it, you found your friend, Lora, on the other side shooting you a sideways smile.

“So, the legends are true, you do own a dress.”

You rolled your eyes, moving aside to allow her room to come in.

“Thank you for doing this,” you said.

She waved you off.

“Not a problem, you deserve to have some fun.”

Lora had been your friend at the academy before she dropped out just before graduation. Her reason for doing so being some variation of the phrase “kriff the rules”. Of course, she was a better mechanic than flyer and so did well for herself regardless. You kept in touch and she even helped you become a member of the Resistance, vouching for your abilities and loyalty. She also was kind enough to watch Shey when she could. It wasn’t often, but it was appreciated.

She turned her attention to the living room, giving your daughter a half wave. 

“Hey kid, what’s happening?”

Shey looked up and tried to hide the excitement on her face. Instead, she shrugged in a way which was meant to come off as nonchalant but didn’t quite make it.

“Just stuff,” she said. “You?”

Lora shrugged in a successfully nonchalant way.

“Same old.”

Shey attempted to copy the woman’s expression and nodded in understanding before turning back to her drawing.

You did your best not to laugh during the whole exchange. As far as Shey was concerned, Lora was the coolest person she had ever met. You could understand why. Lora seemed at ease in practically every situation she was in; pair that with a rebellious streak and some pretty interesting tattoos always peeking out behind her sleeves, it was no wonder Shey tried to copy her at every opportunity. 

“She’s already had dinner,” you said, turning Lora’s attention back to you. “But if she wants desert there’s ice cream in the fridge. One scoop only. Make sure she brushes her teeth after. No matter what she says, she needs to be in bed by 9:00 and lights out—”

“I got it,” Lora cut off. “This isn’t my first time.” 

You felt heat rise to your cheeks as you realized you were rambling.

“Sorry,” you mumbled.

Her expression softened, but she didn’t lose that teasing look in her eyes.

“Seriously, you don’t have to worry. Try to have some fun. Dameron’s a good guy when he doesn’t have his head in his cockpit.”

You breathed out a sigh and nodded. She was right. You were over thinking it. You then turned your attention back to Shey.

“Okay sweetie, I’m heading out. I expect you to be in bed when I get back.”

She frowned a little at your last request, but nodded.

“Yes, mommy.” 

You looked back at Lora who raised her hands in surrender.

“Don’t except the same from me. My bed time isn’t until at least two in the morning.”

You had to smile at that and let out a small chuckle. 

“I’ll see you later.”

The night air was surprisingly warm against your skin as you made your way back to the command center. The sky was clear and the sun was only just starting to fade in the sky. Your stomach began to twist as you came closer to the base. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been this nervous about anything. 

You turned the corner and saw Poe already standing outside the entrance, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was dressed casually in a clean shirt and jacket and you felt some of your anxiety melt away. At least you hadn’t under dressed. 

It didn’t take him long to notice your approach as he turned toward you. His eyes went wide as an awed expression took over his features the moment he saw you. 

You weren’t sure if you should had been flattered or embarrassed. 

“Sorry I’m late,” you said.

“You’re not. I’m just early.” Poe assured. It took him a moment to snap out of his daze before his lips turned into a lopsided smile. “You look amazing.”

Your cheeks grew suddenly warm. You must had been rustier than you thought if one compliment could make you blush.

“Thank you,” you said. “So, what is it exactly that you have planned Commander?”

Poe only met you with a sly smirk, before reaching out his hand asking your silently to take it.

You raised an eyebrow at the gesture, shifting your gaze between his hand and his face.

The corners of his eyes crinkled in laughter as his smile only widened.

“Trust me,” he said. “You’ll love it.”

You were tempted to say no, just to see what he would do. You had a feeling he would wait like that the whole night if you let him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. It would have been like kicking a puppy.

You took his hand, and instantly felt a warmth spread from your fingertips and through your whole body. He gave you hand a light squeeze, and you wondered if he felt it too as he led into the nearby forest.

You were surprised how confidently he walked. There was no clear path you could see, but he seemed to know exactly where he was going. He weaved through the trees as if it were second nature, and, remembering where he used to call home, you realized it probably was. About five minutes into your walk, Poe came to a sudden halt.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to close your eyes,” he said.

You looked at his oddly, but he just smiled.

“I want it to be a surprise. I promise, I won’t let you trip.”

Every word he said was only made you more apprehensive, but you did as he asked and closed your eyes. Just as he promised, he didn’t let you stumble once as he slowed his pace in order to guide you properly over the roots and branches. You could feel the heat of his other hand beside your waist, but he didn’t touch you, only leaving it there as a precaution. For some reason, the gesture itself made you heart beat faster than you suspected it would have if he had touched you. You felt the earth change beneath your feet from branches to grass as Poe pulled you to a stop. 

“Okay, now you can look.”

You opened your eyes. 

A clearing sat in front of you illuminated by the purple light of dusk and four lanterns laying across the field. On the ground lay a blanket with an assortment of fruits and other food placed in a basket as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses. A smile spread across your face as you stared at the scene in disbelief.

“What do you think?” Poe asked, sounding rather pleased with himself.

You didn’t want to give him too easy a victory and tried to fight down the smile permanently attached to your face.

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I was kind of expecting fireworks.”

“I can do fireworks,” he said quickly. “Just give me fifteen minutes to get some gasoline…”

You let out a surprised laugh, which only egged Poe on.

“It’s no trouble,” he continued, his smile broadening. “I’m sure I can grab Snap and have him to a fly by. See if you let out the gas at just the right altitude…”

You shook your head, as you attempted to get a hold of yourself.

“No need Commander,” you said.

He kept his smile, but there was a small shift in his demeanor. His hand went to the back of his neck, glancing at you with a slightly awkward expression.

“Seriously though, what do you think?”

Poe never struck you as the type to be nervous about anything, at yet, it was the second time you had seen him like that. It was a strange look on him, and yet at the same time, oddly endearing. 

Your expression softened as you gave him a small smile.

“It’s lovely.”

And just like that, the confidence was back as an easy smile spread across his face.

“Hopefully you’ll think that after you’ve tasted the food.”

He needn’t had worried. The food was delicious. He obviously had gotten it from somewhere other than the mess hall kitchens, but you were hesitant to ask where. You had a feeling the answer would either leave you embarrassed at the effort or the legality of it all. Thankfully, you were quickly distracted as Poe started asking you questions. It was easy to talk to him and soon the pair of you were going back and forth making a game of it.

“Favorite color?”

“Easy, orange.”

You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his answer.

“Really?”

“What’s wrong with orange?” Poe countered.

“Nothing,” you said, shaking your head. “It’s just unusual.”

“Well, I am nothing, if not an individual,” he said.

You huffed out a laugh, before taking another sip of your wine. 

“Okay, you’re turn.”

He paused a moment, thinking the matter over carefully.

“When was the last time you went on a date?”

You blinked in surprise at the question.

“Are you asking for comparison or…”

Poe shrugged.

“It just seemed weird when you said you hadn’t been on a date date in a while. I would had thought there’d be a line of people outside your door.”

You rolled your eyes at the obvious attempt to flatter his way into an answer, but still couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across your face.

“Well divorcees might do well in some dating pools, but it kind of limits the field when you have a kid,” you said sardonically.

Poe conceded with a nod, but still kept his eyes on yours.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

You realized he wasn’t going to give up and gave a defeated shrug.

“About three or four years ago.”

“What happened?”

“Oh no,” you said, shaking your head. “It’s my turn.”

Poe leaned back, spreading his arms out wide.  
“I’m an open book.”

You paused a moment, as a sly smile curled on your lips.

“When was the last time you went on a date?” you asked.

Poe huffed out a laugh.

“Casual date or serious date?”

“Either one.”

He nodded his head, taking a moment to think.

“Okay, casual date was about three months ago. Serious date…probably not since the academy.”

You were slightly taken aback by the honestly of his answer. You eyed him curiously, as another question slipped past your lips. 

“And how would you qualify this one?”

He met your gaze then, his expression softening.

“I think that’s up to you.”

You stared at him in silence, heat rising up your neck as you started to put together what he meant. But, the moment didn’t last. He broke his gaze, shifting slightly before placing his easy smile back on his face. 

“My turn. What happened on your last date for it to take you four years to go on another one?”

You shook your head at the question, but were also grateful for the change of subject.

“Nothing scandalous,” you said. “My friend set me up and only motioned I was recently single. So, it was a nice double whammy when we got to the main course.”

Poe raised an eyebrow.

“You just dropped it on him?”

“I found it an efficient way to sort out the weak,” you shrugged. “Poor guy didn’t even make it to the desert menu.”

“And that’s put you off dating?”

“More the fact that I wasn’t exactly broken up about it when I got home. I guess I just realized, it wasn’t that important.”

“Does that make me special?” Poe asked, giving you his most charming smile.

“If you want to think of it like that,” you teased.

He chuckled lightly before nodding to you.

“I think it’s your turn.”

You took a final sip of you drink as you thought of what to ask him next. 

An uneasy feeling settled in your stomach. Poe of course knew about Shey and your divorce, but you had no idea how much Shey had told him about the rest. She was too young to fully understand, but it didn’t mean Poe couldn’t read through the lines. You didn’t want to have that conversation so early, but you needed to know where you stood.

“What have you heard? About…everything.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to quite say the words. Thankfully, Poe understood immediately.

“Just that he’s not around,” he said. “Shey didn’t even mention his name.”

You nodded your head, feeling a weight lifted off your chest.

“Good.”

Poe watched you carefully, his eyes changing to concern. 

“Was it really that bad?”

You caught his drift.

“He didn’t hurt us, if that’s what you’re asking,” you said honestly. “It just…ended up being a mess.”

Poe looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but he kept it to himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said, gently.

“It was a long time ago,” you assured, “but thank you.”

He gave a small smile, as a silence fell between you. To your surprise, it wasn’t awkward, but you did feel guilty for taking the conversation to a place neither of you were really ready for. He seemed to understand, as he reached for the wine bottle. 

“I suggest we keep drinking.”

You stifled a laugh and nodded in agreement allowing him to pour you another glass.

You continued on, shifting to more light-hearted topics. The laughter and smiles came back easily as the pair of you exchanged stories, and bad jokes. You weren’t sure how long you were out there, but as you poured the last of the wine you knew you had to call it a night. Poe offered to walk you back which you gladly excepted. You kept talking the entire way back, your smile never leaving your face. 

Before either of you were ready, you came in sight of your home. Poe walked you to the bottom of the stairs, leaving an arms’ length between you and you paused by the front door. 

“I had a really nice time,” you said. 

“Me too,” Poe said, smiling. “I’d like to do it again sometime, if you want.”

Your heart fluttered at the prospect, and you nodded a yes.

“I’d love to.”

His smile broadened. A small pause followed, neither of you knowing exactly how to proceed.

Poe took the first chance. Carefully, he stepped forward, leaving barely a foot between you. He watched your face, checking to make sure if what he was doing was alright. You gave him a small smile. He took at encouragement, as he placed his hand over yours. Then, slowly, he leaned down, and brushed his lips against your cheek.

A shock went through your system as everything seemed to move in slow motion. His lips were warm and gentle against your skin which contrasted against rough of stubble of his cheek. You missed the feeling the moment he pulled away. You met he gaze as he seemed just as resistant to leave as you were. His eyes shifting from yours to your lips, but he didn’t move to claim them. He was holding back, and his words came back to you.

I think that’s up to you.

He was letting you set the pace. He may not had known the details, but he knew you had been hurt. He knew you had more than yourself to think about. He wasn’t going to push you one way or the other. It was your decision.

He gave a soft smile, before lightly squeezing your hand. 

“Goodnight.”

He took a step back, but before he could turn away, you grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him into a proper kiss. You closed your eyes as you savored how soft his lips felt against yours. It didn’t last long as you pulled away. You couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at the daze look left on Poe’s face as you did so.

“Goodnight,” you said gently.

Poe simply stared at you in awe, nodding limply as a smile spread across his face. 

Deciding to exit before your confidence left you entirely, you walked up the steps of your home, and went inside without turning back.

As soon as the door closed, you leaned your back against it, grinning widely. You brushed your fingers against your lips, still feeling a tingling sensation. A laugh rose in your throat at your own actions. You were acting like a love-struck teenager, but you couldn’t help it. It was just how he made you feel.

“That good, huh?”

Your head snapped to the voice, seeing Lora staring you down with an amused expression. Your cheeks went bright hot as you realized from the kitchen window, Lora had a clear view of everything.

“How much did you see?”

“Oh, only all of it,” she shrugged.

You let out a groan of embarrassment, hiding your hands in your face, which only made Lora laugh.

“If it’s any consolation, he did a literal air fist as soon as you walked in.”

You did actually laugh at that, your heart fluttering in your chest as you pictured it. 

“You must really like this guy,” she said.

You smiled a yes, but at that moment a twisted doubt settled in your mind. You knew what you were feeling; the rust and joy of it all. You had felt it before a long time ago and it had left you devastated.

Lora caught the look quickly, frowning at where your mind was going.

“He’s not Darris,” she reminded.

You took a breath and nodded in understanding.

“I know,” you sighed. 

She was right, but you knew you couldn’t allow yourself to make the same mistakes. Before you had let your emotions run away with you and dove in head first without thinking of the consequences. You had to remember to take things slow.

Lora gave you a smile and nodded towards the kitchen table.

“Come on, I know you want to dish and I don’t have anything else interesting going on.”

You rolled your eyes, but quickly took a seat at the table as Lora grabbed you a couple of drinks. 

Your mind wandered to Poe, the look in his eyes after he had kissed your cheek, and the silence promise they held. You didn’t have to rush. Maybe this time, it would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


	4. Chapter 4

           For Poe, the next few months felt unreal.  

          You and Shey slipped into his life so easily, he had a hard time remembering when you weren’t there.  On the nights he wasn’t away on a mission or up late finishing his report for Leia, he was with you.  Sometimes it was the three of you having dinner, other nights you would come out with him and the rest of Black Squadron.  

          The squad had been hesitant at first.  They knew how he felt about you, but some of them, namely L’ulo, wanted to make sure you were a good fit.  On the first night you joined them, he berated you with questions.  Poe was afraid the Duros might scare you off, but you held your ground. By the end of the night, you got along as if you’d known each other for years. Shey didn’t even have to try.  The moment you properly introduced her, Poe was convinced every single one of them would adopt her on the spot.

          This proved useful, as it finally gave you a selection of babysitters to choose from so the pair of you could go on a proper date.  Lora was great, but she could only handle so much.  L’ulo was always willing to lend a hand when he could. Even Snap and Karé stepped in on occasion.  

          It was obvious you weren’t used to this level of help.  The first few times you had left Shey, you constantly checked in to make sure she was alright.  Soon enough, however, you grew to trust them as much as Poe did.  You could finally relax and enjoy your rare moments together in peace.

           Poe knew he was falling for you.  Seeing you and Shey with the people he considered his family just felt right. The more time he spent with you, the more he saw your devotion to the Resistance, the love you held for your daughter, and the commitment you had to both.  Add to that your kindness, beauty, and brains, how could he not?

           It hadn’t dawned on him just how far he had fallen until Shey asked him.  She was sitting in her usual spot on the work bench while Poe focused on cleaning out some of BB-8’s inner workings.  BB-8 had to be powered down for the process leaving it just the two of them.

           “Poe?” she asked.

           “Hmm?”

           “Do you love me?”

           The question struck him as odd, but he didn’t hesitate with his answer.

           “Of course I do starlight.”

           Shey nodded, taking his answer into deep consideration, before asking, “Do you love mommy?”

           That made him pause, nearly dropping his tools.  He turned to the girl.  She stared back at him with wide curious eyes.  He then thought of you, and your eyes, and face, and smile.  The answer came as easily as breathing.

           “Yes.”

           Shey’s face then grew very business-like as she nodded in approval.

           “Good, ‘cause she loves you too.”

           Poe felt his heart leap in his chest, but he made sure to keep it off his face.

           “Did she say that?”

           Shey shrugged.  “No, but she does.”

           Poe had to laugh.  He didn’t know if Shey’s bluntness was just a product of her age or if she was always going that way.  He hoped it was the latter.  He wouldn’t change it for anything.

           “Well, you’re the expert,” Poe said.  “All the same, it’s best you didn’t tell her you told me or what I said.”

           Shey creased her brow in confusion.  “Why not? Haven’t you told her?”

           “Not yet.”

           “But, you said you love her.”

           “And I do,” he assured, “but it’s more complicated than that.”

           “How?”

           He faltered.  Honestly, this was something most adults struggled to understand, but he also knew he had to at least try. Otherwise, she wasn’t going to let it go.  He took a breath, gathering his thoughts.

           “You know how you love BB-8?”

           “Yeah.”

           “Is it the same way you love your mom?”

           Her face formed into a small pout as she thought about it.  

           “No, but I love them both.”

           “I know you do,” Poe said, “but that’s the thing.  You love different things, different ways.  Now, I know I love your mom one way, but she’s still working out if she loves me that same way, if at all.  You need to give her time to figure that out.  Do you understand?”

           She paused a long while before nodding. Poe doubted she completely understood. So, he gave her something she could understand.

           “I just need you to keep it a secret for a while,” he said.  “I want to tell her myself.”

           Shey’s eyes brightened at that and nodded a more enthusiastic yes.

           “I won’t tell,” she promised.

           “Pinkie swear?”

           She nodded and hooked her finger over his.

          That had been two months ago, and those three words still hadn’t left either of your mouths.  There had been moments since when he felt like he would break and the words would come tumbling out. But, he kept it in.  He needed to hear you say it first. He needed to know you were ready. He just hoped the moment would come sooner rather than later.  

          He tried not to think about it as he guided his ship through the D’Qar atmosphere.  He and his team had gotten back from a week-long reconnaissance mission.  Thankfully, it had been smooth flying the whole way and the only injuries came from sitting in a pilot seat for too long.

          As they came in, he was surprised to hear a voice other than your own welcoming them back over the radio.  It wasn’t so late you wouldn’t be working. But, he brushed it aside as he came to a landing.  You were probably just caught up with something else.

          He, and the rest of Black Squadron took a moment to change before going their separate ways. Most everyone went straight to the mess hall to grab a fast dinner while he and Snap made their way to the command center.  BB-8 decided to leave as well, going straight to Poe’s bunk to recharge.  Poe didn’t blame him; the little guy had earned it.

          As soon as they reached the command center, Poe quickly realized, you weren’t their either.  A twinge of worry nagged at him before he waved down a passing lieutenant.

           “Hey, have you seen Y/N?”

           “Haven’t seen her all day, sorry.”

           His gut twisted.  You didn’t miss work, ever.  Besides, you knew he was coming back that night.  At the very least Shey should had been there.  His mind raced, conjuring up worse case scenarios.  Luckily, Snap caught his spiral.

           “I’m sure she’s fine,” he said, placing a hand on Poe’s shoulder.  “I’ll give the report to Leia.  You check on your girls.”

           Poe breathed out a sigh and gave his friend a grateful smile.

           “Thanks, I owe you.”

           He all but ran out of the command center and across the base until he came to the housing units.  Spotting your home, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.  The lights were still on.  He came to the door and knocked.  A moment later, you opened it.    

           You looked like a complete mess.  Your hair was in disarray.  The undersides of your eyes were dark, and your whole body slumped as if you hadn’t slept in days.

           “Poe. Hey. When did you get back?”

           “Just got back,” he said, concern layering his voice. “You weren’t at the command center. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

           “What?” you asked, sounding a bit distracted, before shaking your head to focus. “No, I’m fine.  Come in.”

           You moved aside, giving him room to enter. Nothing seemed out of place, save for the pile of unwashed dishes in the sink and the fact most of Shey’s toys weren’t thrown carelessly around the living room.

           He looked back to you as you leaned against a nearby wall, clearly trying to wake yourself up.

           “Are you alright?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

           “It’s fine,” you said, shaking your head, “Shey is just sick.  She came home from school yesterday and started throwing up.”

           “What?”

           “It’s okay, I had the doctor come –”

           “The doctor was here?!” Poe cut off. “How bad is it?”

           “Just a stomach flu, apparently it’s been going around the school.”

           His mind whirled as a sharp panic shot through him. Other kids were getting sick too? Was it an epidemic? Was she dying?

           “Shouldn’t she be in the medbay then? If it’s that bad—”

           “The doctor said she just needed bed rest,” you assured. “I have her on anti-biotics.  She’ll be better in a few days.  It’s nothing to worry about.”

           Poe nodded, but the twist worry didn’t leave him.  Stomach flus were the worse.  Shey probably hadn’t eaten anything since she came home.  The poor girl was probably feeling miserable. He looked to you but was surprised to see you were actually smiling at him.

           “You realize, I’m supposed to be the one freaking out, right?” 

           Guilt replaced the panic at that.  If he was this worried, he could only imagine how you felt.

           “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.  “What about you? Are you okay?”

           You nodded, breathing out a tired sigh.

           “Yeah, I’m fine.” You then reached out your hand, rubbing his arm gently. “Sorry I didn’t meet you.”

           “Don’t even think of it. You had more important things on your mind.”

           You didn’t argue with him, giving a small smile. His attention then moved to the kitchen as he saw a pot boiling on the stove.  

           “Making dinner?” he asked.

           You nodded a yes. “I just wanted to make sure she kept something down before she goes to bed.”

           “I can take it to her.”

           “Poe –”

           “Y/N, no offense, but you look like you’re about to fall over.”

           He could tell you wanted to argue but had lost the energy to do so.  You still didn’t look happy about it.  Poe couldn’t help but smile.  You really were stubborn at times.  He placed his hands on your arms, rubbing them gently before kissing on your forehead.

           “Let me do it,” he mumbled. “Okay?”

           You let out a long, defeated sigh before nodding your head. “Okay.”

           He pulled away then, directing you to the couch.

           “Lay down.”

           You hummed a yes, doing as you were told without further protest.  You must had been more exhausted than he thought.

           It didn’t take him long to find a clean bowl and tray.  He poured the soup, making sure to keep his movements as quiet as possible before coming to Shey’s room.  He carefully opened the door, peering into the dark space.  She lay under a thick layer of blankets facing the door, her body curled into herself and her eyes closed shut.

          His heart clenched at the sight. He didn’t want to wake her up, but if it was as bad as you said, he needed her to eat something.  He wondered if he could try later, when she blinked awake.

           “Poe?”

           “Hey starlight,” he said softly. “I heard you were sick.”

           “A little bit,” she mumbled. “Where’s mommy?”

           “She’s laying down right now.  Do you want me to get her?”

           She shook her head no. “I’m okay.”

           He walked further into the room, showing her the bowl of soup.

           “Your mom made you something.  You think you could try eating it?”

           The little girl groaned in protest. “My tummy hurts.”

           Poe’s heart broke at her words.  He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. But, he knew it was going to get worse before it got better.

           “I know sweatheart, but can you try?”

           She stared up at him a long while before finally nodding her head.  With an effort, she turned to lay on her back. Poe set down the tray on her bedside table, helping her up right.  Once she was comfortable, he laid it across her lap and handed her a spoon.  

           She took her time eating. Poe kept an eye on her as she did so, watching for the moment she started to feel sick. He didn’t know how you did it on your own. He felt his entire body was edge the whole time. Luckily, she was able to keep it down.  

           “I think I’m done,” she said, setting down her spoon. She didn’t eat all of it, but it was enough.

           Poe gave a small smile. “Good girl,” he said, taking the bowl and setting it on the night stand.  “Feeling any better?”

           “A little bit. When did you get back?”

           “Just today.”

           “Are you going to leave again?”

           She said it quietly, as if afraid of his answer.  Poe’s heart clench and his eyes softened.

           “Not for a while,” he promised.  

          Her smiled brightened, at least a little and some of the tension left her shoulders. Poe only hoped he wouldn’t let her down.  

          “You know, you should be sleeping,” he said.

           Shey pouted and shook her head. “I’ve been sleeping all day.  I’m bored.”

           Poe had to smile. He couldn’t blame her.  There wasn’t much to do when you were sick.  

           “Well then, what do you want to do?”

           She shrugged, looking to him for a solution.  Poe understood and looked around the room, for inspiration.  Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a pile of art supplies gathered on the desk.  Smiling, he grabbed her paper and pencils, and set them down on the tray in front of her.

           “Can you draw me something?”

           Shey lit up at the challenge and immediately got to work.  Poe tried to take a peek at what she was doing, but she kept blocking his view, insisting on it being a surprise.  He fought down the urge to laugh but did as he was told. Soon enough, his patience paid off.  

           “Okay done,” she said.

           Poe leaned over to see a line of people all in orange flight suits standing in front of, what he assumed was the hanger bay.  Add on the little orange ball in the corner, and it was obvious who they were supposed to be.

           “Wow, this is amazing,” he praised. “It’s Black Squadron, right?”

           “Uh huh,” she said.  “That’s Jess, and Snap, and Karé, and L’ulo, and BB-8.”

           He grinned broadly, picking up the picture. “Is that okay if I show them this?”

           She hummed a yes before sliding over a blank sheet of paper.  “It’s your turn.”

           Poe was a little taken aback by the offer but accepted it without a second thought. He made sure to keep an eye on Shey, making a show of keeping the drawing a secret until the last moment.

           “Okay, try this on for size.”

           He showed her the drawing, waiting for her appraisal.  She peered at it for a long while, before her face formed into a confused frown.

           “What’s that?”

           Poe’s brows furrowed, before looking down at the drawing as well.  He didn’t think it was that bad.

           “It’s an X-Wing.”

           “It just looks like an x.”

           “No, you see, you’re seeing it from the front.”

           Shey just gave him a disapproving look.

           “No, huh,” Poe asked.

           She shook her head in an obvious no.

           “Okay, smart girl, you draw an X-Wing.”

           Shey smiled and quickly got to work on her masterpiece.  It was better than his, obviously, but he couldn’t be too mad about it. Color was returning to her face and he had even gotten her to laugh. Whatever made her feel better was fine by him. It couldn’t last though, and soon she started to lose steam as a large yawn escaped her lips.  

           “Okay, now it’s time for bed,” Poe said.

           She didn’t fight him and she settled into her pillows.  He tucked her in, humming softly as her eyes grew heavy.

          “What are you singing?” she asked.

          He stopped.  He hadn’t even realized he was doing it.  

           “It’s a song my mom to sing to me,” he said.  

           “Are there words?”

           He paused a moment, trying to remember before it came back to him. He took a breath, and sang.

_Recuérdame, hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_  
Recuérdame, no llores por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás  
A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar

_Recuérdame, aunque tengo que emigrar_  
Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste cantar te acompañará  
Hasta que en mis brazos tu estés, recuérdame

          She was asleep before he finished, her breath even and calm.  Poe smiled down at the sight, before placing his hand on her forehead.  She was still warm, but at least she hadn’t thrown up.  It was then he felt an odd tingle at the back of his neck.  Looking around, he saw you standing in the doorway, with a soft smile on your lips.  

          “Hey,” Poe whispered.

           “Hey,” you whispered back, “she asleep?”

           He gave a small nod.  Quietly, he got up from his seat and joined you by the door, taking you in his arms. You leaned into him and for the first time in a week, he felt like he was home.

           “Thank you,” you mumbled.

           “Any time.”

           You smiled against his chest. “Have you eaten?”

           “Not yet.”

          You nodded.  Pulling away, you took his hand and guided him towards the living room.  On the dining table, was a bowl of soup waiting for him. He smiled at the sight, but he faltered when he realized there was only one setting. He turned to see you already heading back towards the kitchen, undoubtedly about to attack the pile of dishes in the sink. Quickly he grabbed your hand pulling you back.  

          “Later,” he said.  “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

          You gave him an odd look, but it quickly softened.  Taking his lead, you followed him to the dining table.  He took a seat. Before you could take yours, he pulled you down onto his lap, making you squeak in surprise.

          “Poe!”

          He only laughed holding you tighter.

          “I told you, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

          You shook your head, grinning down at him. “This isn’t an efficient way to eat.”

          “I’m comfortable,” he shrugged.  

          “Well, I don’t want soup to spill all over me.”

          “I’ll be careful.”

          You huffed out a laugh. “How about a compromise?”

          Before he could protest, you slipped off his lap and pulled the chair right next to him.  You then leaned your head on his shoulder, looking up with a teasing smile.  

          “That’ll work,” he conceded.

           You stayed beside him as ate, making small talk and just enjoying the company.  He really had missed you.  His life always seemed to go on fast forward, but with you, he felt like he could breath. He supposed it was just another thing of the growing list of reasons why he loved you.

           He finished his meal sooner than he had intended, but neither of you stepped away. Your head went back to his shoulder as your hands interlaced with his.

           “Do you want to stay?” you asked.

           His brow furrowed at the question.  He turned his head, catching you looking up at him.  He didn’t know why you felt the need to ask. With a soft smile, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss against your lips.

           “Yes.”  

           You smiled as well before getting up and guiding him back to your room.  It hadn’t been the first time he had stayed over, but it was still a relatively new development.  One he hoped he’d get used too. You didn’t even bother to change as you kicked off your shoes, and slipped under the covers.  Poe took your lead, shedding his jacket and shoes before joining you. The second he got comfortable, he pulled you close.  Your head lay on his chest as his arms wrapped around you. You didn’t protest, throwing your leg over his to keep you practically on top of him. He had to smile. Tilting his head down, he saw you looking up at him. The smile and sleep was evident in your eyes.  

          He couldn’t help himself. Leaning down, he claimed your lips with his own. You didn’t hesitate as you returned the kiss, slowly moving your mouth against his.  It was warm, and tender, and perfect.  What he said next was inevitable.  You just made it easy.

           “I love you.”

           You stopped and Poe froze.  

          He hadn’t meant to say it.  It just slipped out.

          You pulled away from him, your expression unreadable.

           “Poe—”

           “You don’t have to say it back,” he said quickly. “I just…I needed to say it.”

           There was a long pause.  Poe’s heart hammered in his chest.  He wished he could know what you were thinking.  He meant it what he said. But the thought of losing you now sent fear straight through his heart.  

           Your expression shifted suddenly, forming into something kind and tender.  

           “I love you too.”

           Poe’s eyes went wide, not fully trusting his ears.  

           “Really?”

           A broad grin spread across your face as you nodded.  “Yes.”

           Poe breathed out a laugh, pulling you down and kissing you in a fever.  You loved him.  You said it.  You actually said it.  

           You laughed against his lips, kissing him back with equal passion. This was real.  This was what he was fighting for.  You and Shey and moments like this. He turned you over, so you lay beneath him, never breaking the kiss.  

           Your movements slowed then. One hand pressed against his chest while the other curled into his hair. He matched your pace, savoring the moment while he could. Eventually, you had to pull away for air.  

           “Why am I still scared,” you breathed.

           Poe opened his eyes, meeting your own.  The love you held for him was clear, but your fear was just as obvious. In his elation, he had forgotten why he had held back for so long.  

           “Because it’s terrifying,” Poe answered. His hand cupped your cheek, making sure you didn’t look away from him. “I’m not going to hurt you Y/N.  You or Shey.  You know that, right?”

           You looked up at him, searching his eyes for some form of deception.  Slowly, you nodded as a soft smile spread across your lips.

           “I know. And I won’t hurt you.”  

           Poe didn’t expect that, but he didn’t have time to think about it before you pressed your lips to his once more.

          “I love you,” you whispered.

          That was all Poe needed to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	5. Chapter 5

          You told yourself you weren’t going to go fast.  You weren’t going to make the same mistakes.  You were a grown woman with a child.  You couldn’t afford to get caught up in your heart rather than your head.  And yet, there you were, six months since your first date, and Poe had moved in.  

          The logical part of your brain told you to slow down.  You had done so well not saying “I love you” too early.  It took you four months to come out, and only after he said it first.  Granted, you had started to feel it the moment you first kissed him, but that was beside the point.  With your ex-husband, you said I love you within the first week.  Four months was an improvement.  But saying the words had made it real.  You loved Poe and he loved you.  He was becoming an irreplaceable part of you and Shey’s life.  And you couldn’t find anything wrong with that.

          There wasn’t a lot of room for the three of you, but just enough to be comfortable.  Poe didn’t have much to begin with and he was more than happy to share your rather small bed. Shey was ecstatic when she heard the news.  Having BB-8 around every day as well as the man she was starting to see as a father made the transition easy.  He made it easy.

          Things began to feel something close to domestic.  The world outside your home fell away.  You could forget why Poe had to leave at a moment’s notice and be gone for days maybe even a week at a time.  You could forget about the streams of codes and information which poured down your screen and in your ears every day.  As soon as you walked through the front door to see your daughter and the man you loved laughing and smiling, suddenly the looming shadow on the horizon didn’t feel so terrifying. Until, of course, it could no longer be ignored.

          You sat at your post at the communications station, going over reports from various spies and scouts in the field.  All checked in with no new information.  You were working on your own report when you felt a familiar presence behind you.

          “Hey beautiful,” Poe said, as he placed his hand on your shoulders and kissed on your cheek.

          You smiled at the gesture, making a show of looking over your reports.

          “Hey handsome.”

          Poe laughed lightly as he draped his arms around you and laid his chin on your shoulder.

          “What are you working on?”

          “Just some reports. I should be able to finish up before dinner.”

          Poe hummed an approval, but there was something just a bit off.  You had gotten used to Poe’s perpetuity for public displays of affection, but he at least kept it to a minimum when you were on the clock.  Especially when Leia could come walking through at any moment.   You turned your head just enough to get catch his profile.  

          “What are you doing here?”

          He let out a long breath before lightly kissing your shoulder.

          “Leia called me in.”

          Your stomach sank, but you did your best to keep it off your face.  You placed on hand on top of his out of instinct, absently running your fingers against his skin.

          “How long will you be gone?”

          “I don’t know.”

          You nodded in understanding.  This was also something you had had to get used to.  You knew why Poe had to leave, even if you were never given the details on what exactly his missions entailed.  It didn’t make it any easier to watch him go.  Poe caught where your mind was going and held you just a little tighter.

          “Who knows, we might be lucky,” he said, lightly.  “This could just a be a lecture meeting.”

          You let out a small laugh at that, raising an eyebrow.  

          “Have you done something that warrants a lecture?”

          Poe gave a non-committal shrug as you felt him smile against your neck. 

          “Ah, Poe, there you are.”

          Poe immediately untangled himself from you as he straightened to attention.

          General Organa gave a small smile at the sight, her eyes switching between the two of you.  You weren’t sure whether to laugh or hide under your desk.  You settled on an embarrassed smile as you too straightened in your seat.

          “General,” Poe greeted.  “I was just—”

          Leia raised a hand making him stop in his tracks.  “No need to explain Commander.  Actually, I was just coming to talk to Y/N as well. This next mission concerns the both of you.”

          Your brows furrowed in confusion as you looked to Poe for an explanation.  He looked just as lost as you did before the pair of you turned back to the general.  

          “Follow me,” she said.  

          You and Poe did, moving just a step behind her toward her office. Your mind scoured for an explanation.  You rarely spoke to the general outside of the occasional pleasantries and reports. She, of course, knew your name and history, but no more than any other lieutenant on base.  The whole business put you on edge.

          You entered a rather small room.  In the center was a desk and chair, with just enough distant from the walls to allow for projections.  Leia settled behind the desk while Poe took a step beside you.  He was closer than what society might had deem professional. But, if the general was bothered by it, she didn’t mention it.

          “I’m sure you have questions lieutenant,” Leia said, “It might be best if we start at the beginning.”

          You nodded, allowing your old training to take over as you stood at attention. “Yes, ma’am.”

          She gave a small nod in approval.

          “Good. Now as you’re aware, I’ve been sending Poe and his squadron on several mission, the purpose of which has been kept secret.  For this mission, however, it seems you’re now within your right to know.”

          She glanced at Poe, expectantly.  Poe caught the meaning, turning his attention to you.

          “We’ve been looking for Luke Skywalker.”

          Your eyes went wide.  “Luke Skywalker?” you repeated, in awe.  

          “Rather, we’ve been looking for this man, Lor San Tekka,” Leia elaborated. She pressed something on her desk, bringing to light a hologram of an old, white bearded man, kneeling before something you couldn’t see.   “We believe he knows where Luke may be, but we’ve been having trouble tracking him down.”

          Leia took a breath as she changed the viewing screen to a star map. Several planets were highlighted in a seemingly random pattern all along the outer rim.

          “We thought we were close, but the trail went cold,” she continued. “However, about a week ago we were contacted by a man claiming to have known Tekka. We’ve been able to collaborate the story and from what we can gather, he’s the last man to have seen him. The informant agreed to meet on Corellia. He’s a racer there and it will be easy for you to blend in with the crowd to meet him. I would also like Commander Dameron to accompany you should there be any trouble.”

          You nodded in understanding.  You didn’t need to ask why or how Tekka knew where Luke Skywalker was.  The general said he did, and you would take her at her word. You also didn’t want to know what Poe and Black Squadron had to do to get the information they had.  You couldn’t help but feel Leia has purposefully left those questions unaddressed in hopes you would ask, and somehow avoid the unspoken question lingering above your heads.  

          “But why me?” you asked.  “I’m sure you have plenty of other spies in the field who would be able to meet with him.”

          Leia shook her head.  “He asked specifically to meet with you.”

          “Why?”

           Leia hesitated, a look of pity coming across her face.

           “Our informant’s name is Darris, Darris Korrel.”

           You froze as a wave of dread washed over you.

           “Korrel?” Poe questioned.  “I remember him.  He was in the academy…”

           He trailed off, and you could see him start to make the connections in his mind. Thankfully the general step in before he could voice any of his thoughts aloud.

           “I understand if you’re uncomfortable with this,” she said.  “But I wouldn’t have asked you if I could send somebody else.”

           You took a deep breath.  You hadn’t seen Darris in six years and for good reason.  But, as much as you wanted it to remain the case, you couldn’t let Leia down.  Besides, you had some questions of your own, like how the hell did he know you were part of the Resistance in the first place.

           “I understand,” you said carefully. “When do you need us to leave?”

           “Tomorrow.  I’ll send further details to your data pad.  I assume you’ll want tonight to make the proper arrangements for your daughter.”

           “Thank you, ma’am.”

           “Wait a second,” Poe cut in.  “This is a terrible idea.”

           “We don’t exactly have a choice,” you countered.

           “Sure we do.  I’ll go.” He then looked to Leia.  “You put me in charge of this mission, let me finish it. If he won’t meet with anyone else, then tough. We find another way.”

           “There isn’t another way Poe,” Leia said, her tone leaving no room for argument. “Lieutenant Y/N has agreed to go and that is the end of it.  Now if you still object to the mission, I can assign someone else to be her escort.”

           There was a long pause.  Poe’s jaw clenched as he stared Leia down.  You could see the battle raging in his mind on what to do next.  

Leia didn’t even blink.

Eventually he gave a slow nod his expression forming into an impression of calm.

“No ma’am,” he said tightly.  “I have no objections.”

           “Good,” Leia said.  “You may go. I believe you two have things to discuss.”

* * *

           The two of you walked in silence out of the command center.  You could feel the tension growing with every step.  The smart move would had been to say something first, but you couldn’t find the words to do so. To your slight surprise, Poe didn’t make a move toward the hangers or back home.  Instead, he took a slight turn into the forest, away from any prying ears. You followed without protest, stopping just within the tree line.

           “Darris is Shey’s father, isn’t he,” Poe said bluntly.

           You took a breath, hoping the pause would help you gather your thoughts.

           “Only in the biological sense,” you said.

           Poe ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head as he did. “I don’t like it.”

          “I don’t either, but you heard the general. He won’t meet with anyone else.”

           “Yeah, that’s why I don’t like it.” He was pacing now, looking he was going to tear his hair out by the roots.  “This has all the markings of a trap.  How the hell did he know you were here? How does he know Tekka?  Hell, how does he know we’re looking for him?”

           “I don’t know,” you admitted.  “But we’re not going to get answers just waiting around here.”

           “So, what? You want to walk right into it?”

           “I don’t think it’s a trap.”

           Poe scoffed at the notion, but you continued anyway.

           “What would be the point?  I’m just a communication’s officer.  Nobody knows who I am.”

           “Then why you?  Why now?”

           You gave an exaggerated shrug.  “Maybe he knew it would be the only way to get me to talk to him.”

           Poe still looked on edge, but he had at least stopped moving and his hand were unclenched at his sides.  You took a careful step toward him, taking his hand in yours.

           “I’m not in any danger,” you assured.  “I’m just in for an awkward conversation.  Besides, I’ll have you as back up.  Right?”

           Poe breathed out a long, frustrated sigh.  But, you had won the argument.  The tension started to leave his shoulders.  He didn’t say anything for a long time, looking down at your intertwined hands as if they held the answer to what needed to be said next.

           “What happened between you?” he asked, carefully.

           You kept quiet.  You couldn’t look him in the eye, even as you felt his gaze on you.

           “I know you don’t like talking about it,” he said, gently. “But if we’re going to do this together, I gotta know what I’m in for.”

           There was an unspoken meaning to his words.  Darris was the last bit of substantial baggage you had carefully kept hidden away. It was an embarrassing part of your life, the only positive result being Shey.   You thought maybe it could stay that way.  And then Poe came along.  

          This wasn’t how you wanted to have this conversation, but there was not avoiding it now.

           “It’s not bad,” you started, “it’s just…I was young and stupid.”

           You glanced up at Poe.  His eyes were steady, waiting silently for you to continue.

           “We met at the academy and we just clicked.  I don’t know what it was.  Maybe it was just hormones, but it worked. We were only together for six months when he asked me to marry him.  Of course, I said yes, and we eloped on the nearest planet we could find.  Everything was good for a while, but then I got pregnant.”

           You took a pause thinking back to that day.  You walked out of the medbay absolutely terrified.  The fear of him leaving you was so strong then, it all but paralyzed you.

          “We never really had kid conversation.  I don’t think it ever even crossed our minds.  But, when I told him, he seemed happy.  He promised we’d work it out and I believed him.  He helped me through all of it.  He came to appointments.  We decided on names.  He was…everything I hoped he would be. Then the big day came, and there she was.”

          You smiled at the memory.  Shey had been so tiny in your arms, you thought any sudden move would break her. But then she looked up at you, and you were done for.  

          “She was perfect,” you said softly. “I knew the moment I held her I’d love her to the end of the universe.”

          You then remembered the look on Darris face when he saw her, and your smile fell.

          “But, Darris didn’t think the same.  At first it wasn’t anything noticeable.  He’d come home later than he normally would.  He’d sleep through the night so I was the one getting up to feed her.  He tried every now and again to play with her or feed her, but after a while it just fell to me.  And then, he just started to get angry.”

          You didn’t have to look at Poe to feel the concern in his eyes or in how he held you just a little tighter.  You squeezed his hand back in return.

          “He didn’t hurt me or Shey,” you assured. “But, he would say things, lash out. Eventually it just all came out in an explosion.  He said Shey was holding us back.  If Shey wasn’t born we would be out there exploring the galaxy and living our lives instead of being tied down.  He said I somehow tricked him into having her. He said she was coming between us and he wanted things to go back to the way they were.”

          You throat began to tighten as the memory started to come back in full force.  

          “He told me he still loved me.  And then he gave me a choice.  Either give up Shey or he would leave.”

          Tears started to stream down you face as your anger only grew.

          “He didn’t even care where she would go.  He just wanted me to dump her on the nearest planet and forget her.  He wanted us to live our lives as if nothing had happened.  What kind of father does that?  What kind of person…”

          You trailed off unable to continue as Poe pulled you into his arms.  You held onto him just as tightly allowing the tears and pain to come pouring out.  You didn’t know if it was because of your remaining anger at Darris, or frustration at yourself for even caring.  He wasn’t a part of your life or Shey’s anymore.  He made the decision.  It was his fault, nobody else’s.

          Poe never let go as he rubbed comforting circles in your back and unintelligible comforts in your ear.  Slowly, it began to work, and you started to regain control of your body.  

          “Does Shey know?” he asked.

          “No,” you answered sharply. “And she never will.  How do you tell a child their own father doesn’t want them?”

          Poe gave a silent nod in understanding and placed a kiss on top of your head.

          “We won’t be there long,” he promised.  “In and out.  If he doesn’t let you go, I’ll make him.”

          A small smile slipped passed your lips at his words.  It was moments like these you wondered how the hell you got so lucky. He just seemed too good to be true.

          Eventually the two of you wandered your way back home, Poe’s hand never leaving yours the entire way.  As you came in view of the clearing, the first thing you saw was Shey playing with BB-8 in the front while Lora watched from the window.  As soon as she spotted you, her eyes lit up.

          “Hi mommy!” she called, before running straight for you.

          “Hey sweetheart,” you said, before lifting her into your arms. “You have a good day?”

          “I beat Rian in a race today,” she said proudly.

          “You did?  That’s amazing!”

          “Yeah. He said he was going easy on me, but I know he was lying.  He’s a sore loser.  I said so and he got mad at me.”

          “That’s my little spit fire,” Poe said with a grin.  “Tell them like it is.”

          Shey beamed at him. “That’s what Lora said. Ms. Tavik said I shouldn’t call him that, but then Lora said I should and that Rian was being a nerf herder.”  

          You raised an eyebrow at this, looking at your friend as she walked out the front door. “Oh, really?”

          Lora had the decency to look a little guilty at that.  “I might have gotten carried away.”

          You huffed out a sigh and rolled your eyes.  There were times you felt like the only adult in the room.  

          “What are you doing home early?” Shey asked.

          You froze, and all the warmth and affection evaporated from the air.  You kept a up a smile all the same.

          “The general let me go home early today,” you said, gently.  

          You then turned your eyes to Lora. She saw through your façade in an instant. Her face scrunched up in confusion, when Poe stepped in.

          “Hey Lora, do you have a minute?  I need to ask you something about my X-Wing.”

          Her eyes shifted to Poe, as an understanding spread across her features.

          “Sure thing Dameron.”

          Poe gave you a small smile, just as the pair of them walked off just out of earshot.  You gave a grateful smile in return before turning your attention back to Shey.

          “You want to help me make dinner?”

* * *

          You watched from the window as Poe and Lora talked, only half paying attention to Shey as she washed the vegetables.  

          It didn’t take them long.  Just as Lora turned to walk back toward the base, Poe gave you a thumbs up.  You breathed a sigh of relief.  Shey would be fine with Lora for the day or two it would take to complete the mission.  There wasn’t any need to worry.   All the same, it nagged at you.

          You wished you could give your full attention to your daughter, but the secure bubble you had built for yourself now felt non-existent.  The question of why Darris wanted to speak with you now, after all these years chewed at your insides, until it was the only thing you could think about. You hated it.  This was your home, your daughter, your mind, and he had somehow found a way to infect it.

          Poe caught your distance, and immediately made a point to distract Shey, bringing a smile to her face, to which you were incredibly grateful. You just wanted the peace to last.  

          You ate dinner and washed the dishes, putting off the inevitable until Shey was ready for bed.  You sat beside her, tucking her safely under the covers while Poe stood behind you in silent support.

          “Sweetheart,” you said softly, “Poe and I are going to be gone in the morning. Lora is going to be here to make you breakfast.”

           Shey looked up at you in happy surprise.

          “Oh, where are you going?”

          “We have to meet someone.”

          “Who?”

          You paused then, knowing there was no going back.

          “I can’t tell you sweetheart.”

          Her face fell as she started to make the connection in her mind.  You and Poe always told her where you were going. The only time she didn’t know, was when Poe had orders from the general.  She looked up at Poe as if hoping he would tell her.  He only shook his head, and Shey understood.

          “Oh.” Her voice was suddenly so small, all you wanted to do was to pull her close and tell her it was all a lie.  But, you couldn’t.  

          “We’ll just be gone for a day or two,” you promised. “You and Lora will have a lot of fun.”

          Shey shook her head, as he eyes began to water.  “But I don’t want you to go.”

          You opened your mouth, hoping for some assurance or explanation to come pouring out, but it stopped in your throat. You had never left Shey to go on a mission before.  You hardly left her ever.  How were you going to explain?  

          Poe took initiative.  He took a place beside you and kneeled down to Shey’s level, his gaze soft and understanding.  

          “I know you don’t starlight,” he soothed, “but it’s a really important. General Organa asked mommy herself.”

          Shey paused, her eyes going a little wide. “Really?”

          “Yeah.  Look, I know it’s scary.  My mom had to leave on missions a lot too.”

          “She did?”

          Poe nodded. “And she always came back.  Moms have a way of doing that.”

          Shey started to relax, but uncertainty still plagued her small features. Poe then took her hand, and his eyes grew more determined.

          “Listen, I’m going to be with mommy the entire time.  I promise you, she’ll come back safe and sound.”

          “What about you?” Shey asked.  “Who’s gonna keep you safe?”

          “We’re going to keep each other safe,” you said with conviction.  Poe gave you a glance, smiling as he did so.  

          “Is BB-8 coming with you?” Shey asked.

          “Only if it’s okay with you,” Poe said.

          She gave a moment to think, before nodding her head.

          “You should take him.  Bee Bee says he keeps you safe all the time.”

          Poe face split into a grin. “Well, that’s true.”

          The worry still stayed in her eyes, even as she gave him a small smile.  She was trying to understand, but all she really knew was her parents were leaving her behind.

          “Hey,” you soothed, “who’s my tough girl?”

          “I am.”

          “Yeah you are.  Everything is going to be alright sweetheart.”

           Shey didn’t say anything.  Then, without warning, she wrapped her arms tightly around.  You didn’t have the heart to let her go.  Shey slept with you that night, taking a spot right in the middle between you and Poe.  

          You made yourself a promise.  Whatever Darris had planned, nothing would keep you from coming home to this.

          You eventually drifted off the sleep, holding the two people you loved most in the universe.  It was going to be alright.  It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	6. Chapter 6

           Corellia had seen much improvement since the fall of the Empire.  While it was still a center of ship manufacturing within the Republic, crime rate had gone down while the living conditions had greatly improved.  It had begun to thrive into a metropolis for new businesses and racers from across the galaxy.  You weren’t surprised Darris had found a home there. 

           You looked over at Poe to see him just as you left him when you took off that morning; stiff and on edge.  There was nothing for it.  If flying couldn’t calm him, nothing could.

           BB-8 gave a small concerned beep as you approached the planet.

           “Just stick close to Poe,” you soothed.  “We’ll be out of here in no time.”

           The droid whistled in understanding, but it was clear it wasn’t completely at ease.  The silence remained until the moment you touched down on the landing pad.

           “Alright, let’s go over the plan one more time,” Poe said, sounding uncharacteristically professional.

           You suppressed an annoyed sigh.  He had drilled in the plan all through the morning before you took off.  You weren’t sure whether to be flattered at his concern or frustrated with his persistence.

           “I go in first,” you repeated.  “You’ll follow in ten seconds later.  BB-8 will wait outside in case there’s trouble. If he isn’t there, I’ll get a drink and sit at one of the tables while you stand at the bar. If he doesn’t show up with in ten minutes of the scheduled meeting, we pull out and tell the general it was a dead end.”

           Poe nodded along. “And if he is there?”

           “I’ll handle it,” you said, in a level tone. “I did have the same training as you, you know.”

           He had the decency to look a little guilty at that.

           “I know.” He met your gaze then with a mildly confused look. “How are you so calm right now?”

           You shrugged. “One of us has to be.”

           He let out a small laugh. You could see the tension finally start to leave his shoulders.  He then took your hand and pressed a small kiss on your knuckles.

           “Alright, let’s do this.”

* * *

           You found the cantina easily enough.  It was one of the mid-tier places in the city. Not so bad you’d find the old remaining gang leaders, not so great you’re brushing elbows the elite.  In other words, perfect for pilots looking to make a quick buck in between races.  This also had the added benefit of not making you and Poe stand out like sore thumbs.  For all his efforts, you didn’t think Poe could be mistaken for anything other than a pilot.  

           You walked in first, making a general observation of the room.  It was crowded, with a hum of noise which prevented any one conversation to be heard over the other.  You hated to admit it, but Darris certainly knew how to pick a meet up.

           You could feel Poe eyes on you, ten seconds on the dot after you stepped in.  You had to suppress a smile.  He was true to his word as ever.  You just hoped he would be less obvious once you got into position.

           You walked further into the cantina, making like you were looking for an empty table.  It didn’t take you long to spot the man in question.  

           Darris Korrel looked exactly the same as when you had left him.  The same dark brown hair, playful dark eyes and air of confidence behind a relaxed demeanor.  A text book flyboy if there ever was one. The only indication any time had passed was his more distinct laugh lines and newly grown mustache.  

Raw frustration pounded into your skull at the sight.  He looked good.

Steeling yourself, you walked over to him.  He glanced up, and an easy smile formed on his lips at the sight of you.

           “Hey kid,” he greeted.

           Your jaw tightened at his tone, as if this was a meeting between old friends and not a last resort for the safety of the galaxy.

           “Darris,” you replied coldly.

           The smile faded.  He got the message.  Silently, he gestured for you to take a seat.  You did, never letting your contempt slip from your face.

           “How about a drink?” he asked, waving down one of the droid serves.  

           “No thank you.”

           “It’s bad luck to drink alone.”  

           “Good.”

           The nonchalant facade was finally starting to break.  He leaned in closer. “Look, I’m trying not to look like an informant here,” he said, attempting to keep his tone light. “We’re just two old friends, catching up over a drink.”

           It took everything in you not to scream. Maybe a drink wasn’t such a bad idea.

           “Corellian whisky,” you ordered, not bothering to look at the server.

           Darris smiled, raising two fingers to the droid.

           “Now, are you going to tell me what you know,” you said, as soon as the droid was out of ear shot.

           “Let’s have a drink first.”

           “This isn’t a social call,” you snarled.  “How did you even find me in the first place?”

           “Believe it or not, some of our former friends still talk to me,” he said, defensively. “And they have friends who, like you, took an extensive leave of absence from the New Republic Navy.  Your Resistance is not a secret as you would like to believe.”

           You kept a straight face. You knew the Resistance was an open secret in the Republic.  It made a kind of sense it’s members would be known as well.  You just hadn’t realized how exposed it was.  The thought made your stomach turn.

           Darris let out a long sigh. “Y/N, I just want to talk.”

           “There’s nothing left to talk about,” you said. While you suspicion had faded, your anger remained intact. “What more could you possibly say to me?”

           “I miss you.”  

           You blinked.  You didn’t think three words could make your mind draw a blank.

           He took your response in stride. A small smile formed on his face, giving you the impression, he was laughing at you.  

“Is that so hard to believe?” he asked.

           “Considering you haven’t tried to make contact with me for the last six years; yes, it is,” you said, plainly.  

           The smile faded.  He looked down at the table, as uncertainly seeped into his features.

           “I didn’t know how to find you,” he said carefully. “And when I did, I didn’t know what to say.”

           “So, you waited until you had information to lure me out?” you bit back. “Do you even know where Tekka is?”

           “I do!” Darris snapped. “I wouldn’t lie about that.  I’m a selfish scumbag, but I wouldn’t lead Senator Organa on for anything.”

           You didn’t know what to say.  It wasn’t a lie.  His look was too earnest, almost desperate to be anything else. Thankfully, the server came back with your drinks, giving you the time to think.  You took a long sip of whiskey allowing the alcohol to burn your throat as you swallowed some of your pride.

           “Well, at least you admit it.”

           A different smile formed.  It was a self-deprecating one.  You couldn’t remember a time you had ever seen it.

           “I’ve been figuring out a lot of hard truths lately,” he said, nodding in agreement.  

           There was a pause and you took another drink. This conversation was not going the way you expected it.  

          Some vindictive part of you had hoped to find him a mess.  You wanted him to have reached rock bottom, so it would be easier to slam any attempt he might have to see you back in in face. Instead, he was as charming as ever, with an easily explainable answer for everything, and the impression he may had finally grown up.

          “How’s Shey?” he asked.  

          You stiffened, setting down your glass.  “You don’t get to ask that.”

           “I made a mistake.”

           “A mistake?” you growled. “Forgetting to do the laundry is a mistake.  What you did—”

           “We were kids!” he defended. “I wasn’t ready to be a father.  You can’t blame me for not being ready.”

           “You think that’s why I haven’t talked to you?” you asked. “I don’t blame you for not wanting kids, that doesn’t make you a bad person.  If that was all it was, we could have gone out separate ways as friends, but you didn’t do that.  You wanted me to throw her away like she was nothing, not the living breathing person we made.”

           “I know,” he insisted. “I know that now. That’s not…” He trailed off.  Clearly, this wasn’t going how he had pictured either.

          He took a breath, running a hand down his face. “I just meant, I didn’t know how to react.  I didn’t want to be a father so soon, and I said and did all the wrong things. I was horrible and stupid, and I’m sorry.”

          He sounded sincere, and frankly, that made it worse.  You ran a hand down your face, trying to grabble with the new emotions you hadn’t expect the feel course through you.

           “Why am I here Darris?” you said, sounding as tired as you felt.

           He didn’t say anything for a moment, his face slipping into a more neutral expression. “You’re here to get information that I have.”

           “You could have told anyone,” you countered. “Hell, you could have come yourself.”

           He shook his head. “I’m not looking to join and anyone isn’t you.”

           You felt a strange stir it your heart at the sentiment.  It felt not completely unlike when Poe would say those things to you, things that made you feel like the most important person in the room.  Still, it wasn’t the same.  It was a faint echo, a half-formed memory with no weight to it. You honestly weren’t sure what to make of it.    

           Darris breathed out a sigh, as he came to what you knew to be the point of all of this.

“Y/N, you’re the first woman I’ve ever really loved,” he said, gently. “Honestly, you might be the last, and that means I trust you more than anyone.”

           “Darris…”

           “Just give me a chance,” he continued, his voice growing more desperate than you had ever heard before. “I’ve changed Y/N.  I promise I have.  Let me prove it to you.”

           “I can’t do that.”

           You were surprised how easily the words came out. You felt no bitterness, no anger. It was just a simple fact.  

           He pressed on all the same. “Look, I know it will take time. I haven’t been there for you and Shey, and that’s my fault, but for you, I’d be the best father I could be.”

           “You shouldn’t be a father for me, you need to be a father for her.”

           He stopped at that.  The momentum he had built dying in an instant as his whole body deflated.  You almost felt pity for him.

           He looked to you then, looking over your features, taking in your eyes and expression as if seeing a completely different person.  You supposed, in a way, he was.

           “Is there someone else?” he asked.

           “That has nothing to do with it.”

           “So, there is,” he confirmed.  A small smile graced his lips, even as his eyes told a sadder story. “You love him?”

           “I do,” you said, honestly.

           He nodded, biting his lip as he looked down at his drink with special interest.  “Does he treat you right?”

           “Yes.”

           He nodded again. “Is he good with Shey?”

           “The best.”

           He kept silent for a moment, before meeting your eyes once more.  If he was looking for doubt, he didn’t find it.

           “I guess I had this crazy idea you missed me too,” he finally said, taking a sip of his drink.

           “I did, at first,” you admitted, “but not for a long time.”

           “My loss then,” he said, giving you a small half smile that once upon a time would have left your heart racing. Instead, an odd peace settled over you. You had to wonder if this was what closure felt like.

           He reached and took your hand then.  To your own surprise, you didn’t pull away.  It was a peaceful gesture.

          “You deserve good things to happen to you Y/N,” he said. “I mean that.”

          He turned your hand over then and pressed a small metal object into your palm. You kept your face blank.  His hand slipped out of your grip, going for his glass once more.  Without looking at the object, you carefully placed it in your pocket.

          “His last coordinates are on the drive,” Darris said.  “I don’t know why you’re looking for him, but I hope whatever you’re trying to learn from him, you get it.”

          You nodded, unsure of what else to say besides a simple, “Thank you.”

          He smiled, but it faded as he noticed something behind your shoulder. “Kriff.”

          Your brows furrowed in confusion, as you took a subtle peak behind your shoulder. You felt the floor drop out from under you.

          Poe stood at the bar.  A Weequay stood at his right, a Trandoshan on his left and one more human pressing a blaster into his back.

           The sounds of the cantina turned to white noise in your ears.  Everything else around you disappeared, and there was only Poe.

           Poe turned to face the man with the blaster. His hands were subtly up.  His manner was deceptively calm.  The easy smile on his face undercut by the fire in his eyes.  Vaguely, you felt somebody tug at your hand.

           “We have to go,” Darris said, in a harsh whisper.

           You didn’t know when it happened, but somehow, you were standing with your blaster in your hand.  You raised it up and fired at the man pointing his at Poe.

           All hell broke loose.  

           The man fell to the ground, in a heap.  The two aliens at Poe’s side didn’t have time to think as Poe knocked one with his elbow, before kicking the other in the knee.

Two men and a Rodian at your side jump to their feet, and opened fire.

           You spun towards them, laying down fire, before being tackled to the ground by Darris.  

           He flipped over the table, pulling you and him behind it for cover. He pulled out his own blaster from his boot, before turning and returning fire.

           You stole a glance over the table.  Poe had somehow managed to wrestle a blaster from one of his assailants and was now under cover behind the bar.  

           You made eye contact.  He gestured his head toward the back, before giving you the signal to wait.  You nodded in understanding before another volley of fire, forced you back down.

           “Poe’s got a plan,” you said.  “On the signal, we book it to the back exit.”

           “Great, what’s the signal?”

           You were about to come back with a quip, when suddenly, the lights went out.  

           A wide smile spread across your face.  Poe must have contacted BB-8 to knock out the power.

           Without another word you leapt to your feet, firing blindly into the darkness as you ran to the exit.

           You threw open the door to the side alley with Darris only a pace behind you.  There was no sign of Poe.  Only a stack of crates and an empty dumpster. Panic made its way into your veins.

           Then at the end of the alley way, you heard a familiar string of beeps.

           BB-8 sat at the opening with Poe standing just behind.  

           A wave a relief washed over you. His hair was a mess, and there were a few singe marks on his jacket, but no visible injuries.

           You ran to him, practically jumping into his arms.

           He caught you, pulling you close. Sucking in a breath, he kissed your forehead before pulling away enough to take your face in his hands.

           “Are you okay,” he asked, his eyes scanning your features for injuries.

           “Yeah, I’m fine,” you assured.

           He smiled in relief, but it faded when he noticed Darris standing behind you.

           Poe was a little shorter than Darris, but it didn’t stop his eyes from shrinking the other man down.

           Darris, for his part, kept a cool head, shrugging his shoulders as if to say “what are you gonna do”.

           A crash broke the tension as you saw a chair fly through the cantina window.

           “Well, that didn’t take long,” Poe said, dryly.

           “This way,” Darris said, pointing up the street. “My speeder isn’t far.”

           “Great, I’ll drive.”

           “The hell you will.”

           Another crash came followed by yelling and a bunch of angry looking bar patrons.

           “C’mon,” you insisted. “Let’s go!”

           Neither of them argued, and the four of you ran for it.

           Darris took the lead, pulling you down a side street revealing a line of speeders parked in a line.  

           “That one,” he said, pointing to a sporty looking red and gold one.  It took everything in you not to roll your eyes. However, there were more important things to worry about. Before another argument about who was driving could ensue, you jumped into the front seat and got her going.

           “Get in,” you ordered.

           Neither man protested.  Darris took the passenger seat beside you while Poe got BB-8 and himself into the back.

           You took off like a shot down the street, just in time for a speeder to come on your tail.  You ducked your head down to avoid the coming fire as you weaved your way through traffic and pedestrians.

           “Who the hell are these guys?” you yelled as another shot whizzed past your head.

           “Bounty hunters,” Darris said.  “Dameron here got quite the price on his head thanks to the First Order.”

           You glanced into the rear-view mirror to see Poe staring back at you.  A look of guilt settled on his face, and for good reason.  He never told you about the bounty.

           You couldn’t let that bother you, as another speeder stopped itself right in front of you.  You pulled the speeder into a hard right, missing the other by inches before straightening out down a side street.

           “Kriff! They’re leading us into gang territory,” Darris said.  “We’ve got to turn around.”

           “On it.”

           And with that, you threw the speeder into reverse.

           Poe and Darris both got low, as you barreled back towards your pursuers.  

           Apparently, they didn’t know what you were doing either and tore out of the way.  You made it back to the end of the street, spinning the speeder straight before launching yourself back the way you came.

           The two men stared at you in awe.

           “Still got it, I see,” Poe said, with a smile.

           “Never lost it,” you countered.

           The banter was short lived.  The bounty hunters quickly realized their mistake and were on you in an instant.

           A glance in the review mirror got you a good view.  The one on the right contained the two humans and Rodian.  The one on left had the Weequay and Trandoshan.

           Poe pulled out his blaster, and fired behind you. He managed to hit the Rodian in the shoulder, and crack the windshield of the other speeder, but they didn’t slow down.

           The Trandoshan in the front passenger stood in his seat, holding a sniper rifle.  

           Poe got a shot off, hitting him square in the chest. The Trandoshan fell on the driver causing the speeder to swerve into the other. basting the back of the speeder.  Unfortunatly for you, the alien had gotten one shot off.

           Smoke erupted from the back of your speeder. You could feel yourself loosing control. In a last ditch effort, you pulled into a near by alleyway, hoping the smoke would cover your escape.

           The speeder dropped to the ground, skidding to a sudden halt between the two buildings.

           BB-8’s head whirled on his top, perfectly summarizing how the rest of you were feeling.  

           “Y/N,” Poe’s worried voice came to you.

           You shook your head, getting back in focus as you felt his hand on your shoulder.  Blindly, you placed your hand over his, giving it a light squeeze.

           “I’m okay.”

           “C’mon,” Darris said. “We gotta go.”  

           He swung his leg over the speeder, landing shakily on the street.

           You nodded in agreement, trying you best to get out of your seat. Shouts came from down the street.  The bounty hunters were proving more resilient than you thought. You moved to go for your blaster, when a hand stopped you.

           Poe kept his hand on your arm, as his eyes focused on the alley opening.  He then turned to you.  His expression was unreadable.

           “Do you have Tekka’s location?” he asked.

           “Yes,” you said.  Your stomach twisted.  Something was wrong.  You didn’t like the look he was giving you.

           He nodded. He gaze then turned to Darris, his jaw tightening as he did.

           “Get her out of here,” he ordered.

           “No!”

           You jumped to your feet, but Darris was faster.

           He grabbed you from behind, pulling you down the alleyway. You struggled against him, trying to get to Poe.  Darris held tight, leading you back and out of sight.

           BB-8’s head switch back and forth between you and Poe, not knowing what to do.  

           Poe kneeled in front of the droid.  “I need you to go with Y/N,” he said, keeping his voice calm.  “Make sure she gets back to base.  Promise me.”

           The droid paused a moment, before giving a promising beep. It rolled to you and Darris’s hiding spot, keeping out of sight.

           Poe looked to you, giving one last smile. You didn’t want it.  It was small, a silent “I’m sorry” which left your heart aching.  

           You pulled against Darris, but his hold didn’t yield.  You had to do something, anything to keep Poe from doing something so incredibly stupid.

           You heard shouts from down the alleyway and then, a single blaster shot.

           Darris threw his hand over your mouth to muffle your scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
